


Of coffee and hearts

by unicornsandpears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a real life experience, College!AU, Domestic, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, aggressive jean, armin is just cute, ayee jeanmarco, barista!Jean, but cute, customer!marco, he isnt exactly aggresive, he just angry and tol, i cri, it killed me, its a bit lame, jeanmarco, modern!AU, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandpears/pseuds/unicornsandpears
Summary: Marco really didn't think letting Eren drag him half-way across the city to get coffee would have such an amazing outcome.Eventhough it had been just a tad bit embarrassing.******Or just JeanMarco based on that one time a friend of mine told a barista that i thought she was hot and then she drew a heart on my coffee it literally killed me kI changed it a bit to suit my JeanMarco needs but shhh





	

Marco was internally screaming as Eren dragged him down the street. Honestly, he loved Eren very much but the boy was sometimes a bit too hyper. Right now he was running down the streets of City Maria, a firm grip on Marco's shoulder. Armin followed close behind, tripping and screaming as he tried to keep up with his friends. 

Marco was just about to let his inner beast loose on Eren when the boy abruptly came to a stop, promptly making Marco, and a few seconds later Armin, slam into him.

After a few seconds of shock he manages to let go of Eren and stand back, his arms crossed as he looked at the small coffee shop in front of him. 

The shop, honestly, looked very ordinary. A small brown shop with big glass windows and vines hanging all around it. There was a sign up on the door which read ‘ **Little Titan Coffee** ’ (which did not fit the exterior of the shop at all) and a little board with the day's specials on it and a drawing of a little man, which Marco could only guess that it was supposed to be a ‘titan’. 

“Um Eren? I still don't understand why we're here?” he hears Armin ask from behind him. Nodding in agreement, Marco turns towards Eren as well.

The bright eyed boy widened his eyes innocently before grabbing Marco’s hand and starting to walk towards the shop.

“We are here because this place sells the best fucking coffee I have ever tasted and in order to pull an all nighter tonight I need at least one cup of this shit.” he says. Marco only has time to look at Armin and shrug his shoulders before he's pulled into the shop.

Surprisingly, there didn't seem to be anyone inside the shop. There wasn't a single customer and there wasn't anyone behind the counter either. 

“Eren are you sure this place isn't closed?” Marco asks as Eren lets go of his hand and walks up to the counter. Eren just shoots him a mischievous smile before slapping his palm down on the counter.

“Hey Jean! Come here and make me some coffee, you piece of horse shit!” Eren yells in delight as he continues slapping his palm against the counter.

Marco’s eyes widen and he's just about to grab Eren’s hair and drag him out of the shop when, possibly, the most _beautiful man_ Marco has ever seen walks behind the counter from a swinging door in the back.

Said man has stunning chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair with an undercut. An _undercut._

God, Marco felt like his soul had just left his body.

The man was wearing a tight black shirt which hugged his muscles and _holy fuck he had amazing arms._

There was a small badge pinned to the front of his shirt. Marco squinted and just about managed to make out his name.

Jean.

Jean Kirstein.

_Good god he sounded so perfect._

Marco couldn't help but stare as him.

Jean, _Jean_ , was glaring at Eren, his face twisted into a scowl so deep, if Marco wasn’t so hopelessly in love he would have probably fainted dead away.

“What the _fuck_ do you want Jaeger?” Jean says and oh god, _oh god_ , his voice. He sounded so so good. His voice so rough and deep, Marco felt like there were waves crashing over him as Jean spoke.

“Oh you know what I want, you arrogant piece of shit. You’ve been making me coffee everyday for the past month, man.” Eren says delightedly, smirking as Jean’s scowl set deeper into his face. He smirks before turning back towards Marco and Armin. “Yo guys what do you want?” he asks, voice just a tad bit louder.

“Oh i’ll just have a cappuccino!” Armin exclaims, smiling at Jean and clutching the book he was holding closer to his chest.

Eren smiles at him before turning towards Marco.

“Marco? What about you?” he asks.

“Uh i’ll have the same, i guess.” he says, blushing like an idiot and and turning away from Jean to shoot a sheepish smile at Eren.

Eren smirks at him, his eyes glinting mischievously, before turning back towards Jean.

“You manage to get all that, Jean? Or is your little brain being a bit slow?” he asks and Marco wants to punch Eren in the face for insulting Jean.

Jean doesn’t seem to notice though, because he turns towards the coffee machines, muttering something under his breath.

As Jean busies himself with the machines, Eren walks back towards Marco and Armin, coming to a stop next to Marco and crossing his arms.

Marco tries not to look at Eren’s impish face.

“Yo Marco.” Eren says, his voice lilting mischievously.

Marco slowly turns to his side and forces a smile. “Hello Eren.” he says, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

Eren just looks at him for a second before opening his mouth and whispering the exact words Marco had been expecting him to say.

“You think Jean’s hot, don’t you?”

The blush that immediately settled over his face probably gave him away.

“Uhh, ahaha what are you talking about?” Marco says, his voice just a tad bit higher pitched than usual. 

Eren just looks at him for a second before smirking and patting Marco on the back. He then proceeds to turn around towards the counter and shout.

“Yo Jean! My friend over here thinks you're hot.” 

Marco honestly should have seen this coming.

The moment he says it, Jean’s body freezes up for just a second ( _Marco only notices because he was staring_ ) before he relaxes and turns towards the little group, one eyebrow cocked up.

“What did you just say?” he asks, walking towards the front of the counter and crossing his arms.

“My friend here thinks you're hot!” he says again, pointing a finger in Marco’s direction.

Marco felt like he was going to faint.

Jean turns to look at him, a spark of curiosity alight in his eyes. He looks him up and down, eyes roving over him. Marco feels exposed and _maybe slightly turned on._

“He looks a bit too innocent for me though.” Jean says, and Marco almost dies at the underlying disappointment in his voice.

“Aww Jean if anyone here can handle you, it would be Marco.” Eren says, staring intently at Jean.

Jean just shrugs before turning back towards the coffee machines.

Marco immediately turns on Eren, his cheeks bright red.

“What are you trying to do?” He asks, eyes narrowed at the boy.

“I'm trying to set you up with that fucker.” he replies, nodding his head in Jean’s direction.

Marco is just about to rip Eren’s face off when Jean shouts.

“Jaeger your drinks are done. Take them and _leave_ , you've given me a headache.” he says, putting three drinks on the counter before turning back towards the machines, wiping them down with a cloth.

Eren walks to counter and picks up two cups.

“Armin here's yours.” he says, handing Armin a cup and taking a sip from his own.

As Eren shows no sign of helping him out, Marco walks up to the counter himself. He picks up the drink and is just about to take a sip when he notices something scribbled on the lid of his drink.

**Marco-**  
7859640  
<3 

Marco stares at the cup for a second, cheeks tinged pink, before looking up at Jean’s back. He can't tell if the man can see him but he smiles before turning towards Eren and Armin.

Eren and Armin walk out of the small door, chattering about something or another but Marco turns back towards the counter.

Jean was looking at him, one hand on the machine and the other up in a small wave. The corners of his lips are pulled up in a small smile and he looks nothing short of beautiful.

Marco smiles back before turning and walking out of the door, cup of coffee clutched in his hand.

******

Four hours, one essay and a whole load of studying later, Marco, Eren and Armin sat scattered around Marco’s dorm room. 

“I still can't believe that fucker actually gave you his number.” Eren cackled, slapping a hand down on Marco’s back.

Marco just shrugs at him before looking back down at his textbook.

“Honestly I didn't see that coming either.” Armin pipes up from his position on Marco’s desk chair, swiveling round and round with his feet up.

Marco brings his hands up under his chin before smiling. “I didn't see it coming either.” he says, looking at the little, life-changing cup of coffee sat on his window sill. 

******

“Marco I will never understand why you insisted on washing that fucking paper cup and keeping it.”

“Shut the fuck up Jaeger.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this lil' fic!  
> i worked very hard on it (around five months??? yeah) so  
> i hope all the work payed off!
> 
> this was also based on a true story so yeah this happend to me.
> 
> if you want to write something with me or have any ideas feel free to DM me on my instagram (@yamiakiaki literally the only social media i have kms)
> 
> special thanks to my gr8 fren eash for motivating me and always proof-reading for me ily ily <3
> 
> thank thank thank
> 
> thanks for all the love on my other fics as well~
> 
> -yami


End file.
